


When Will My Life Begin

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (please be excited), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), also get ready for the great wild and four friendship, also wild's tendency to run around in his underwear, and annoying guardians in general, first installment of the tangled au, i'm excited are you excited?, implications of bad guardian burns, no hard guesses on which tangled characters they are, uh other tags...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: The fact was that as far as Wild was concerned, he had spent his entire life stuck on this plateau, with only Four and the local wildlife for company.





	When Will My Life Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the characters from Tangled and the linked universe comic on tumblr.

“Wild!” Four’s voice carried across the clearing. Wild’s head shot up from the pan he was currently stewing vegetables in. He saw Four heading towards the cabin, the body of a wild boar slung across his shoulders. “I got the meat for dinner!”

“Awesome! I’ll take care of that in just a minute,” Wild answered, putting a lid on the vegetables. He stood up and brushed off his trousers. He frowned as he noticed how the pants left his ankles uncovered. Stretching his arms above his head revealed a similar problem with his shirt. 

Wild sighed as he wandered over to where Four was hanging up the boar for them to skin and drain. The shorter teen always struggled hanging the heavier animals they caught, but Wild was also terrified to offer any help after the last time when Four nearly bit his head off. It takes a couple of extra heaves of the rope for Four to get the boar strung up and tied off. That was enough time for Wild to collect his tools and strip to his underwear.

Four glanced over at Wild and scoffed at the sight of Wild’s lack of clothes.

“Really, do you have to strip down  _ every  _ time you skin an animal?”

“I don’t have many clothes options, Four,” Wild said. “And this saves on laundry.”

“What laundry? You just jump into the pond with your clothes on whenever they’re dirty.”

Wild whirled around and pointed his carving knife at Four. “It’s the quickest way to get the dirt out!”

Four sighed and waved him off. “Just keep skinning the pig Wild.”

Wild grumbled but did as he was told. They were silent for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the crackling fire and Wild’s knife. 

“I found some staggered cliffs on the backside of the plateau today,” Wild said conversationally, not turning away from his current, messy, situation. He silently braced himself for Four’s reaction.

“Wild…” Four sid slowly. “We’ve been through this. We’ve  _ tried _ to get off the plateau. And even when we almost did…”

He trailed off, but his point was made. Wild flinched, the scars on the side of his face flaring at the reminder. 

They had gotten so close to getting off the plateau. They’d had a plan. But the day they were putting that plan into action they were ambushed by strange spider-like and flying machines that shot burning lasers at them as soon as they even got close to the edge. 

Wild had taken the brunt of the hits, because the machines had  _ targeted him _ . Even with Four shooting half their stock of arrows at them, they paid him no mind. 

Wild had only been thirteen. He’d been taller than Four at that point, but that hadn’t mattered when Four had dragged him back to safety. 

“I think this way may be clear of them,” Wild said, pushing the thoughts from his mind. “We haven’t tried this way yet.”

Four lifted the lid on the pot and stirred it slowly. 

“I just… I don’t know Wild,” he said. “Maybe if I had my sword…”

His voice was quiet on that last part, but Wild knew well enough about Four’s sword anyway. It was the reason Four was on the plateau.

Wild sighed, lowering his knife. 

“I’m just tired,” he said. “Tired of being up here. All my life… or, all my life that I remember, this has been all that I’ve known.” He gestured to the area around them. The small cabin that he and Four had built shortly after Four had found him in the Shrine.

He… didn’t really have memories from before that. Maybe because he was so young, maybe because of the way the Shrine worked. It didn’t really matter either way. The fact was that as far as Wild was concerned, he had spent his entire life stuck on this plateau, with only Four and the local wildlife for company.

Four let loose a breath as he put the lid down. He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Wild. Wild didn’t flinch as the shorter teen wrapped his arms around him from behind, instead just sighed and leaned into the contact.

“We’ll get off of here one day, Wild,” Four said quietly, his voice muffled by Wild’s shirt.

Wild nodded, giving a small hum to acknowledge what Four had said. Then he cracked a grin as he leaned more into Four, his center of gravity drastically so that Four took on more and more of his weight.

“Oh no,” Wild cried in a fake tone. “Gravity is increasing on me!”

“Don’t you even start, jackass!” Four shouted, giving Wild a rough shove back onto his feet. He gave a pull on Wild’s long braid for good measure as he stomped away. 

Wild stumbled a bit as he regained his balance, laughing as he did. Four just grumbled some unflattering words as he sat back down next to the pot with the vegetables. 

“Shut up and finish with the meat,” Four said. “The vegetables will be done soon.”

Wild didn’t bother to wipe the grin off his face as he turned back to his work, knowing Four wasn’t actually upset with him. 

Trapped as they may be, Wild would always be thankful Four was there with him.


End file.
